


First Date

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s02e01 In the Shadow of Two Gunmen Part I, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The shooting finally brings CJ and Danny together.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**"First Date"**

**By Kathleen**

 

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al. The idea that CJ and Danny should be together is mine and other 'shippers. The following account is mine.

 

CJ had given Danny what she hoped he would see as an olive branch of truce. She was ready to let him out of the dog house as the President had suggested she do. She missed their daily bantering. The only thing the anger did for her was to keep Danny at a safe distance so she wouldn't risk the attraction they both knew was there but which she constantly denied.

The President's entourage left the newseum. Shortly afterward there was the sound of gunshots. CJ did not know where they were coming from and froze. Sam pushed her to the ground. She hit it hard. She had a splitting headache and her arm felt like it was broken. "Better than being shot," she thought. "Where's Danny?" she asked out loud. "I wonder if he's out here or if he's safely calling his editor about the space shuttle story I gave him," she thought. She didn't realize that she had asked about Danny out loud until Sam answered her. "He's probably getting back on the bus with the other reporters."

"What?"

"You asked where Danny was. I said he's probably getting on the bus with the other reporters."

"Oh, I didn't think you could hear me." "It's okay, CJ, I know how you feel about him and I'm in no position to judge."

"Sam,..."

The gunshots had stopped while they were speaking. Lights and sirens were already there. CJ couldn't believe at first how fast they responded. It took her a second to get her thoughts together and remember that this was an assassination attempt on the President. "Response should be fast," she chided herself.

CJ and Sam were asked by the EMT if they were all right. Sam said he was fine but CJ would probably need to go to the hospital to have her head examined.

"I'm not nuts, you know," she teased Sam.

"Sometimes you are, but I'm not talking about that now. Your head is bleeding, but I guess you're so hard-headed, you didn't even know."

"I have a splitting headache, smart aleck. That's all I know... and my arm hurts." The EMT took her to the ambulance to be checked. Sam asked what hospital she'd be taken to and was told the name of the nearest one. He went to find Danny.

Danny was on his cell phone with his editor when the shots rang out. He hung up and tried to find CJ. He didn't care if he was supposed to like her or not, he needed to make sure she wasn't hurt. As he continued to scan the crowd, he saw Sam coming his way. The handsome lawyer gave Danny the name of the hospital CJ was being brought to. "Why are you doing this?"

"Don't you want to know how she's doing?"

"Yes."

"Don't you want to see her?"

"Yes."

"Then stop asking questions and go be with her."

"Okay."

He found the hospital easily. The hard part would be getting in to see CJ. The police weren't too fond of letting reporters in when things of this nature occurred. He went to the ER to see if he could get any information out of any of the nurses. One recognized him and told him some of the President's staff were inside. "What about the Press Secretary?"

"She's inside, too. Her injuries weren't serious."

"Can I see her?"

"You have to get by him." She pointed at a very serious looking young police officer blocking the entrance to where the staff who were already seen were waiting to go home or be taken upstairs for one night of observation. "Hi, Officer. How are you tonight?"

"Good, Sir."

"I'd like to go see CJ Cregg, the White House Press Secretary, please."

"Your name and credentials, Sir."

"Danny Concannon, Senior White House Press Corps."

"Sorry, no press, Sir."

"You don't understand. I'm going to see my friend."

"DANNY!" he heard CJ's voice. "Please let me go to her. I am not on a story. Stories don't include holding someone you really like and making sure they're okay."

"DANNY!"

"She does seem to want to see you, Sir."

"And I very much want to see her."

The officer let Danny pass with a stern look. CJ was sitting on a stretcher. Her left arm had a ace bandage on it and her head had a big gauze bandage on the left side. Obviously, she was very lucky. She looked shaken and very close to tears. He wrapped his arms around her without saying a word. He felt her arms slowly move around him. Her body was heaving slightly and he realized she was crying. "Danny?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't let go."

"Okay." They stayed like that, oblivious to the stares of those around them. When she was finally calmer, they looked at each other. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Danny smiled at her. His best "I'm too adorable to chase" smile.

"I look like hell, Danny, but thanks for the effort."

"It's true. How do you feel?"

"My arm hurts but it's not broken and I have a god-awful headache due to a concussion. Other than that I'm fine."

"Glad to hear it. I was worried."

"How come you're not working? This is one of the biggest stories to come along in a reporter's career and you're here with me."

"I'm where I want to be." CJ smiled and it was then that Danny knew for sure she was going to be fine.

"They'll let me go home if someone can stay the night with me."

"And none of the fine gentlemen you work with would do that?"

"They were kinda waiting to see if I got another offer."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Okay."

The doctor came over to them. "You Danny?"

"Yes."

"You discuss things?"

"Yes."

"Ms. Cregg, you're discharged. Danny, watch for symptoms of the concussion. If they get worse, call me. You might have to bring her back in."

"Okay, Doctor. How did you know my name?"

"She was asking for you."

"So much for doctor-patient confidentiality," CJ said with a nervous laugh.

"Sam already told me. That's how I knew where to find you."

"You ready to go?"

"Where do you live?" She gave him the address and directions on how to get there quickly. He helped her walk to the car. She was steady on her feet and didn't really need help but he loved being able to hold her without her fighting him. Just before they left the hospital, CJ kissed him. Danny was caught by surprise but rebounded quickly and returned the kiss.

"I missed doing that."

"You stopped it."

"I know and I'm sorry. Danny, when we get home, we really need to talk."

"Okay."

Danny got CJ home without further event. As they entered the apartment, CJ told him to make himself comfortable. He sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him. CJ sat down and snuggled up against his chest. Although a little surprised, Danny put his arms around her. "I really like you, Danny," CJ said in a barely audible voice. "I was willing to keep you out of my life to keep my job."

"CJ,..."

"Please, I said we needed to talk when we got here."

"Sorry."

"I was willing to give up some personal happiness for a job I almost died for tonight." Danny tightened his embrace a little as she started crying. He wasn't sure if it was the concussion, shock, exhaustion, or all three. Regardless, he just wanted to make her feel safe again. He started to kiss the top of her head and she moved so she could look at him. He kissed her forehead and cheeks. "You have a bad aim, Danny."

"Maybe it's just been too long." He smiled at her and kissed her mouth softly at first. The kiss grew more passionate until Danny moved back. CJ seemed a little saddened but understood. She had done that to him often enough. They needed to talk first. "Did I wait too long, Danny?"

"Doesn't the kiss tell you anything?"

"Yes. I meant everything we've gone through lately."

"No. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Danny was half-kidding when he said it because CJ was so by-the-book.

Ever so quietly, "Yes." Danny was floored by her answer. He wasn't sure what to make of it until CJ kissed him again.

"It's not going to be easy, CJ. You know the people at work who think it's okay and those who don't. And those who don't are very loud. I thought you were afraid to lose your job over this."

"I was but then I came close to losing my life and my job just doesn't seem as important as it used to."

"If we do this, you can't change with the wind anymore." Danny looked down and spoke very quietly.

"I don't want to get hurt, CJ."

"Neither do I."

"You think we could do this?"

"We could try to follow our feelings...I could.... I know you have tried already." They kissed again and CJ led him to her bedroom. "What about the concussion?"

"The doctor gave me some great pain killers. They haven't worn off yet." Danny smiled and let her lead him to a place he had only dreamed of until now. Later, as they lay in each other's arms, the real world seemed to be a thousand miles away. "You okay?"

"Yes, you?"

"Great. The woman of my dreams is in my arms and I'm awake." CJ laughed and snuggled closer.

"Tonight when I wake up looking for you, you'll be easy to find."

"You wake up looking for me?"

"Sometimes."

"Do we count the dinner before Christmas as a date yet?"

"I turned that into a business dinner, remember? I was trying to keep a professional distance. Do we count tonight as a date?"

"Well, lovemaking usually happens on dates...but I think we need to go out on a real date, too." CJ looked past Danny, lost in thought for a moment. They were treading new waters here. Danny interrupted her.

"You okay?"

"Hmm, yes. I was just surprised by your choice of words...lovemaking instead of sex," she said quietly.

"I could never just have sex with you, CJ. The way I feel about you could only be expressed as lovemaking." They kissed again. "Danny, how about we make a date for one week from now?"

"Do we see each other in the meantime?"

"There's going to be a lot of work to get done for both of us. If we can squeeze in a kiss or two in my office, we'll be lucky."

"Okay, one week - dinner."

One week later:

CJ let Danny make the arrangements for their date. He chose a restaurant known for privacy not far from CJ's apartment. He'd pick her up at 7:00 which meant that she'd have to leave work on time to be able to change.

She decided to wear a silver evening gown. Silver earrings and a necklace were all she needed to add. She fixed her makeup and was ready just in time for Danny to ring the bell. He was wearing a charcoal gray suit. "You look very nice tonight."

"Oh, just tonight?" He teased. "You look great!" He put his hand in her hair and pulled her close for a kiss. "We'd better go. We don't want to be late." Danny led her to his car and was struck by how much difference a week makes. He hoped their first real date would go well.

CJ started to feel a little anxious as they pulled up to the restaurant. "Are you going to make it through this?"

"Yes, Danny, I'm sorry. It's not you, really."

"What is it?"

"I don't seem to do well in relationships, Danny. I'm getting scared. What if I mess up again? I don't want either of us to get hurt."

"We'll take it as it comes, CJ," her reassured her.

"Ready to eat?"

"Let's go." They held hands walking to the restaurant. Upon entering, however, they let go.

After reaching their seats, they began talking about their lives. They spoke of everything from their earliest childhood memories right up to their current lives. They both seemed to want to know as much as they could about each other in a short amount of time.

As they were leaving, CJ complimented Danny on his choice of restaurants. "Good food, great ambiance, nice music in the background." She kissed him as they got to the car. Danny opened the door for her. "You're such a gentleman," she said as he got into the car.

"Took you long enough to notice. You ready to go home or you want to go somewhere else first?"

"Home, I'm tired."

"Okay." He seemed a bit down as he started driving.

"I'm not that tired, Danny," CJ said as she reached out for his hand. They drove the rest of the way in silence. It was a short trip back to the apartment. They stopped at a deli to pick up some stuff they would need.

Back at CJ's apartment, she made some coffee and they sat on the couch to talk some more and snuggle. When Danny looked at his watch, he saw that more time had passed then they realized. It was already two hours after they got in. "Danny, what do you think of people who make love on their first real date?" CJ asked, smiling.

"It depends on the circumstances," he answered as he kissed her. They began kissing more passionately. "The next time we do this should be at my place," Danny was saying as he carried CJ to bed.

"I agree. Dinner, a walk by the river and lovemaking at your place."

"I'm beginning to think you want me just for my magnificent body," Danny said as he laid CJ on the bed.

"That bother you?" she teased.

"Not at all."

The End.

  



End file.
